Dracula VS Vampire
by kjsykjkhkdgjjc07
Summary: Jika kau tak pernah mempercayai bahwa Vampire itu ada, apakah kau akan mengelak bahwa Dracula itu hanya ilusi belaka? #Jaehyun #Yuta #Taeyong #Jung Jaehyun #Nakamoto Yuta #Lee Taeyong #Johnny #Ten #Doyoung #Taeil #Hansol #Mark #Donghyuck #Winwin #Kun #Jeno #Jaemin #Jisung #NCT
1. PROLOG

Jika kau tak pernah mempercayai bahwa _Vampire_ itu ada, apakah kau akan mengelak bahwa _Dracula_ itu hanya ilusi belaka?

 **Dracula V.S Vampire**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to their family, God, and SM**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

 **Rated M**

Kalian pasti pernah menonton film horror dengan hantu berpakaian baju tradisional Cina berwarna merah yang panjang, dengan topi yang memiliki buntut menjuntai ke bawah, dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan berjalan dengan cara melompat-lompat?

Apakah kalian bisa membandingkannya dengan hantu yang kalian lihat di film horror lain dengan baju putih lengan panjang yang kebesaran, celana bahan hitam yang terlihat licin, dengan jubah hitam yang melengkapi _fashion_ miliknya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat pucat.

 _Vampire_ atau Vampir. Hantu yang merupakan kepercayaan zaman dahulu masyarakat Cina tentang hantu penghisap darah berwajah pucat pasi dan takut terhadap bawang putih. Dibandingkan dengan _Dracula_ atau Drakula. Hantu asal Negara Barat yang terkenal dengan paras tampan yang selalu berhasil memikat hati wanita untuk mendekat agar bisa dihisap darahnya. Tentu kebanyakan dari kalian akan memilih rela dihisap darahnya bahkan sampai habis sekali pun oleh si tampan _Dracula_.

Namun bagaimana kalau _Vampire_ terus berkembang hingga di zaman modern ini? Mulai berpakaian mengikuti zaman dan memiliki paras yang tak kalah tampan atau cantik dari para kaum _Dracula?_

Jujur saja, di bayangan kalian saat muncul kata _Vampire_ adalah sosok pemuda tampan dengan badan atletis dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan dingin. Sosok _Vampire_ modern yang lebih dikenal oleh kebanyakan orang.

Namun bagaimana dengan _Dracula_? Yang tidak meninggalkan kehidupan 'jadul' miliknya dengan mengenakan baju model yang sama dari zaman ke zaman dan tetap tinggal di sebuah kastil yang lokasinya terpencil dan masih membawa petinya kemana-mana untuk tidur?

Sungguh, bagi Taeyong kedua makhluk itu hanya lah karakter fiksi hasil imajinasi para novelis yang berujung masuk ke dunia layar lebar dan semakin dikenal banyak oleh orang-orang. Mana ada sosok Vampir yang bisa berbaur dengan manusia biasa dan bisa menahan dirinya dari menyerang manusia untuk meminum darahnya? Atau sosok Drakula yang berpenampilan jadul namun tetap menawan dan selalu berlaku ganas saat menghisap darah manusia bahkan menghisap darah mangsanya hingga kering?

Tolong beritahu semuanya hanya lelucon bagi Taeyong. Ya, lelucon. Sebelum ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sahabatnya, menghisap darah seorang wanita dan menunjukkan taring yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat dengan mulut yang penuh dengan darah yang ia minum.

Jika Vampir dan Drakula memiliki banyak kesamaan, apakah mereka adalah satu keturunan? Dan adakah yang bisa memberitahu Taeyong, sahabatnya itu seorang Vampir, atau Drakula?

Apapun jawabannya, tetap pada akhirnya, baik itu Vampir atau Drakula, Taeyong tetap tak akan selamat jika sudah mengetahui kenyataannya.

.

.

.

So guys, lanjut atau tidak?


	2. One

Jika kau tak pernah mempercayai bahwa _Vampire_ itu ada, apakah kau akan mengelak bahwa _Dracula_ itu hanya ilusi belaka?

 **Dracula V.S Vampire**

 **NCT**

 **Author : kjsykjkhkdgjjc07**

 **NCT belongs to their family, God, and SM**

 **This story belongs to me**

 **Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

 **Rated M**

.

.

.

 _Ting tong_

Bel menggema di dalam sebuah rumah megah bergaya kuno di tengah malam itu. Bukan waktu yang tepat memang untuk seseorang bertamu.

 _Krieeett.._

Pintu kayu yang terbuka sesaat setelah bel itu berbunyi membuat suara cukup mengganggu telinga. Seperti pintu yang sudah tak lama diberi oli pada bagian engselnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi aneh.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki yang selanjutnya terdengar benar-benar memecah keheningan di dalam rumah megah itu. Suara sepatu berhak yang mengenai lantai kayu.

"Kalian selalu datang tengah malam ya?" sebuah suara akhirnya terdengar, menyambut kedatangan dua pria yang mengenakan baju formal dengan celana bahan yang tersetrika rapih.

"Kami pikir jika datang siang hari kau masih tertidur di dalam peti kesayanganmu itu."

Dua tamu yang berkunjung ke rumah megah itu duduk di sofa panjang berwarna putih. Tepat dihadapannya, yang hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca, sudah duduk dua pria lainnya yang mengenakan stelan kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana bahan. Stelan pakaian yang hampir sama dikenakan keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan keluarga kecil kalian?" nada bicara yang terdengar bukan hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan. Tapi ada maksud merendahkan di dalamnya.

"Jauh lebih baik setelah kami keluar dari rumah ini. Terima kasih untuk bertanya."

Atmosfir yang tercipta antara dua pria bersurai hitam itu membuat dua pria lainnya yang berada bersama mereka saling melempar pandangan. Merasa tak nyaman berada dalam suasana ini.

"Hyung," akhirnya, setelah melewatkan beberapa menit membiarkan suaminya dan kakak sepupunya itu hanya bertatapan, pria bersurai coklat itu angkat bicara. "Kita bertemu untuk membicarakan baik-baik tentang kedua anak kita kan? Dan kau," pria itu menatap tajam ke arah suaminya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan memulainya."

Pria yang dipangil hyung itu mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, maafkan kami Changmin."

Changmin, pria yang berhasil sedikit menghilangkan suasana canggung dari keempatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Yuta?" pria berambut _blonde_ yang sedari tadi melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kakak sepupu Changmin itu akhirnya ikut bersuara. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah Changmin dengan senyuman lembut yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya.

"Sangat baik, hyung. Ia tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan."

"Seperti ayahnya."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Ayah yang mana maksudmu?"

Pria bersurai hitam yang duduk di samping Changmin memasang cengirannya. "Aku lah, sayang. Kau kan ibunya."

Changmin memutar bola matanya lagi sebelum kembali menatap dua pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Mengacuhkan tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan si kakak sepupu padanya, dan memilih menatap istrinya yang masih tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yoonoh? Aku rindu untuk mencubiti pipi gembilnya."

Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Itu sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Changmin. Yoonoh tak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuh pipi gembilnya lagi. Lagipula, sudah tak ada Jung Yoonoh si pipi gembil. Anakku itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan."

Changmin ikut tertawa. Setidaknya para istri bisa kan menetralkan suasana jelek yang ditimbulkan oleh suami mereka?

"Bisakah kita langsung _to the point_ saja?" tapi tampaknya kakak sepupunya sendiri tak ingin mereka berbasa-basi untuk mengakrabkan diri seperti dulu lagi.

Changmin melirik suaminya yang masih tak melepaskan tatapan dingin dari sorot matanya yang tentunya tertuju pada kakak sepupunya itu. Membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Ini permintaan dari ayahmu dan ayah Changmin. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya."

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat diantara keempat pria dewasa itu.

"Dan aku juga tak bisa menolaknya karena Yoonoh sudah mengiyakan permintaan kakeknya."

Changmin mendesah. Bisa tidak sih kakak sepupunya dan suaminya itu berbicara dengan nada yang biasa saja dan tanpa saling menatap dingin satu sama lain?

"Tapi aku tak mau anakmu mempengaruhi anakku untuk mengikuti gaya hidup kalian yang tak jauh berbeda dengan para manusia kotor itu."

 _Sraakk_

Changmin menahan suaminya yang sudah bersiap untuk mendekat ke arah kakak sepupunya.

"Lihat saja. Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bermain fisik? Keluarga besar kami selalu mengajarkan bagaimana menghadapinya dengan otak, bukan fisik seperti keluargamu itu."

"Hyung cukup!"

"Jung Yunho! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tak mengungkit hal itu!"

Saat Changmin dan istri dari kakak sepupunya –Jung Yunho itu berteriak secara bersamaan, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Baik Jung Yunho, maupun Nakamoto Takuya.

"Kami kemari hanya ingin membicarakannya dengan baik-baik." Changmin menatap Jaejoong, istri dari kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan memohon. Mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Kami akan menitipkan Yoonoh pada kalian. Kami sudah menyetujuinya, tentang membiarkan Yoonoh tinggal di rumah yang sama bersama Yuta, dan belajar tumbuh menjadi pemuda sejati bersama sepupunya yang mungkin sudah sangat ia rindukan."

Changmin tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tangan suaminya, Takuya.

"Yuta juga sangat merindukan Yoonoh.."

.

.

.

"Lee Minhyung cepat bangun atau kau kutinggal!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengerang pelan di balik selimutnya. Suara kakaknya yang berteriak di luar kamarnya sungguh mengganggu tidur tampannya di pagi ini. Tapi jika sang kakak sudah menyebutkan nama kelahirannya –Lee Minhyung, itu artinya kakaknya itu benar-benar tak memberikannya kelonggaran waktu untuk tidur lebih lama lagi.

Dengan malas pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah itu menyibak selimutnya. Setelah kakinya menapaki lantai dingin kamarnya, pemuda dengan nama Korea Minhyung itu berjalan menuju pintu putih yang sedari tadi digedor-gedor oleh kakaknya.

 _Ceklek!_

"Aku sudah bangun, hyung.." dengan muka bantalnya, Minhyung menyapa kakaknya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak harus menunggu hyung pulang kerja semalam kan? Lihat kau jadi hampir kesiangan untuk berangkat sekolah. Sekarang, cepat mandi. Hyung tunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama."

Minhyung hanya menatap punggung kakaknya yang baru saja berbalik badan itu dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya, daripada dibilang ia yang menunggu kakaknya itu pulang dari kerja _part time_ -nya, Minhyung lebih tepat dibilang tidur terlalu malam karena bermain _game online_ bersama Donghyuck semalam. Dan kebetulan saja _game_ itu selesai ketika kakaknya kembali dari tempat kerjanya.

Tentu saja Minhyung tak akan mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mau diapakan ia oleh Lee Taeyong?

Lee Minhyung atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Mark Lee. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu masih duduk di tingkat satu sekolah menengah. Tinggal hanya berdua dengan sang kakak di rumah yang cukup besar peninggalan kedua orang tua mereka. Lee Taeyong, pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang tak lain adalah kakak tirinya.

Minhyung dan Taeyong memang bukan saudara kandung. Taeyong sendiri tak pernah melihat wajah ibunya karena sang ibu meninggal saat memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk melihat dunia. Saat Taeyong berusia 2 tahun, ayahnya berhasil mengikhlaskan kepergian istrinya dan menikah lagi, dengan seorang wanita asal Kanada yang melahirkan Minhyung setahun setelah pernikahan keduanya.

Meski Taeyong dan Minhyung hanya memiliki satu gen yang sama dalam darah mereka, hubungan keduanya bahkan terlihat lebih erat dibanding dua saudara yang berasal dari darah yang sama. Karena Taeyong benar-benar menyayangi Minhyung seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Terlebih saat kejadian dua tahun lalu, dimana semua beban dilemparkan pada pundaknya.

Menjadi seorang kakak, ayah, dan ibu bagi Minhyung.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Taeyong baru saja kembali dari pesta kecil bersama sahabatnya merayakan ujian sekolah yang akhirnya berakhir, Taeyong menemukan adiknya tengah menangis di depan tv sembari memegang erat remote tv di tangan kanannya.

Taeyong sempat berpikir bahwa adiknya itu baru saja menonton adegan sedih yang biasanya ditampilkan dalam drama-drama tv. Namun, setelah Taeyong ikut menatap layar tv di hadapannya, rasanya dunia berhenti berputar saat itu.

Lee Minhyung, 15 tahun. Baru saja menyaksikan dua nama orang yang paling ia sayangi berada di layar tv dalam informasi penumpang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Sejak saat itu, Taeyong berjanji akan menjadi tiga sosok sekaligus bagi Minhyung. Karena, bukan sekali Taeyong merasa kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Minhyung, seperti ia kehilangan ibunya, ayahnya, atau bahkan ibu tirinya.

"Hyung buat apa untuk bekalku nanti?" Minhyung baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan blazer kuning khas sekolahnya. Tangannya juga sudah menenteng mantel tebal mengingat ini masih pertengahan musim dingin.

"Kimbap. Bukankah kau berpesan untuk sarapan ala luar dan bekal ala Korea?"

Minhyung memasang cengiran lebarnya saat melihat _pancake_ yang sudah dituangkan _maple syrup_ diatasnya. Tak lupa segelas besar susu _vanilla_ di samping piring berisi _pancake_ itu.

"Oh ya hyung, ini kan hari pertama hyung masuk kuliah. Hyung sudah mengurangi waktu bekerja di tempat kerjamu kan?" Minhyung mulai menyuapkan potongan _pancake_ yang Taeyong buat ke dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan rasa lembut _pancake_ dan maninya _maple_ yang bercampur di lidahnya.

"Kemarin aku sudah membicarakannya dengan manajer. Ia mengizinkanku mengambil waktu lebih malam, tapi aku harus memperpanjang _shift_ malamku hingga pukul 1 pagi."

Minhyung menatap Taeyong yang juga sibuk memasukkan potongan _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Hyung, kan kubilang mengurangi waktu kerja, hyung. Bukan mengulur waktu kerjamu. Kalau begitu bagaimana hyung istirahat?"

Taeyong tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan adiknya itu sebelum menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak surai hitam milik Minhyung. warna rambut yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya yang baru saja mewarnai rambutnya dengan cat putih. "Tenang saja, Mark. Hyung bisa mengatur waktu kok."

Taeyong kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, membiarkan Minhyung yang tetap menatap sang kakak sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Padahal aku ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamamu di rumah, hyung.._

.

.

.

 **Jung Yoonoh** mengancingkan kancing kemejanya sembari mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Kemeja putih yang tersetrika rapih ia padukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam yang juga tersetrika rapih. Bahkan Yoonoh memastikan semua kancing kemejanya terkancing dengan benar.

"Yoonoh!"

 _Brak!_

Pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan sedikit paksaan itu membuat si pemilik kamar mendesah pelan. Ia menatap pemuda yang seenaknya merusak pintu kamarnya.

"Ups! Harusnya kau tak mengunci pintu kamarmu agar aku tak merusaknya."

Yoonoh memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali menatap bayangannya di depan cermin.

" _Oh my god,_ Jung Yoonoh! Apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu? Kita akan masuk kampus, bukan melamar pekerjaan! Kenapa resmi sekali?"

Yoonoh terkejut saat pemuda yang tiba-tiba masuk itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Merasa risih saat pemuda itu menatapnya dari ujung rambutnya hingga ujung kakinya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Masih banyak waktu sebelum kuliah pertama kita."

Yoonoh menautkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Ganti baju dengan yang lebih layak. Gunakan kaos dan celana _jeans_. Bukan kemeja licin dan celana bahan seperti ini."

Yoonoh menatap penampilannya dengan seksama. Menurutnya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. "Ini yang biasa kukenakan sehari-hari, Yuta. Menurutku tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku."

Yoonoh bisa mendengar Yuta mengerang pelan. "Ini bukan di dunia _vampire_ , Yoonoh. Ini dunia manusia. Dimana pemuda seusia kita mengenakan baju non formal saat melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Ya, kecuali ke acara resmi tertentu. Dan aku yakin, kampus yang kupilih tak memiliki aturan tentang pakaian sehari-harinya."

"Kalau kampusnya tak memiliki aturan mengenai berpakaian, aku bebas dong mengenakan pakaian seperti apa."

"Tapi orang-orang di kampus akan menatapmu aneh, sungguh. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka akan mendugamu adalah dosen di kampus kita."

Sekali lagi, Yoonoh memperhatikan penampilannya. Namun Yuta memotong Yoonoh yang hampir membuka suaranya. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu, oke? Kutunggu di bawah. Kita harus ke _café_ terdekat untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat ke kampus."

"Yuta!" suara Yoonoh menghentikan Yuta yang sudah hampir menutup pintu kamarnya yang sebenarnya sudah tak bisa ditutup itu.

" _Yes, sir?_ "

"Aku.." Yoonoh menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Yuta menaikkan alisnya dan mencoba untuk sabar menunggu sepupunya itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tak punya baju lain selain kemeja dan celana bahan."

Yuta tampak tak terkejut dengan ucapan Yoonoh. Ia malah tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga." Yuta tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tak menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Biar kupinjamkan baju dan celanaku. Tapi kau tak boleh protes dengan apa yang kupilihkan. Pulang kuliah biar kutemani kau membeli baju."

Yoonoh hanya menghela nafasnya saat melihat sepupunya itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kembali satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

Hanya butuh dua menit untuk Yuta kembali ke kamar Yoonoh dengan membawa kaos dan celana _jeans_ di tangannya.

"Ini. Kaos model kebesaran begini sedang ngetren disini. Dan juga _jeans_ ketat ini."

Yoonoh ragu-ragu menerima kaos berwarna hitam dan celana senada yang tampaknya akan terlihat begitu ketat di kakinya jika ia menggunakannya.

"Yuta a-"

"Apa yang kubilang tadi, Jung Yoonoh-ku tersayang?"

Yoonoh memutar bola matanya. Mulai lagi. sudah sepuluh tahun ia tak mendengar panggilan itu. Tapi mendengarnya berulang kali sejak dua hari yang lalu ia pindah ke rumah ini membuatnya tak bisa berhenti bergidik setiap mendengarnya.

"Aku keluar ya! Kutunggu kau di bawah. Ah, kutunggu kau di mobil saja deh. Aku belum memanaskan mobilku. Yang cepat ya!"

Ingin rasanya Yoonoh menimpuk sesuatu agar mengenai kepala Yuta dari belakang sekarang juga.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk Yoonoh akhirnya mau keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah ia yang dari tadi hanya mematut dirinya di depan cermin selama lebih dari lima menit. Sungguh, ia tahu ia makhluk malam. Tapi kenapa Yuta malah menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan stelan serba hitam?

"Hei, jangan lupakan mantelmu! Ini masih musim dingin!" Yoonoh terkejut saat mendengar suara Yuta dari belakangnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Yuta tengah berdiri di depan lorong yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang tengah. Tangannya sibuk memutar kunci mobil miliknya.

"Tapi aku kebal dengan dingin."

Yuta mendesah pelan sebelum berjalan masuk ke kamarnya yang memang berada di lantai satu. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan sebuah mantel panjang berwarna hitam di tangannya. Yang langsung ia berikan pada Yoonoh. "Kalau kau keluar dengan hanya kaos tipis seperti itu orang-orang juga akan menatapmu aneh, Yoonoh."

Tangan Yoonoh menerima mantel yang Yuta berikan dan bergegas memakainya. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengeluh betapa menyebalkannya para manusia itu. Terlalu senang menilai penampilan seseorang hanya dari luarnya saja.

"Kau boleh kesal pada manusia, tapi mereka kan makananmu. Berterima kasihlah, jika tak ada mereka kau tak bisa bertahan hidup sampai tumbuh setampan ini."

Yoonoh meringis pelan sebelum mengisyaratkan Yuta kalau ia sudah siap berangkat. Keduanya keluar dari rumah minimalis dengan dua tingkat ini bersamaan. Dan keduanya bersamaan masuk ke dalam mobil _Ford GT_ berwarna biru yang terparkir di garasi rumah itu.

Tapi bukannya langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, Yuta malah sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang di tangannya. Benda yang Yoonoh tak pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti aku mempunyai dua kepala."

Yoonoh lagi-lagi meringis. "Ini namanya ponsel, Yoonoh. Teknologi sudah berkembang pesat disini. Tak seperti di tempatmu tinggal dulu, yang hanya mempunyai telepon kuno yang selalu berdering nyaring itu. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu saat kita membeli perlengkapan lain yang kau butuhkan di _mall_ nanti."

Yoonoh hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, namun matanya tertuju pada layar benda persegi panjang itu.

 _To : Sweetie_

 _Aku sudah akan berangkat. Hati2 dijalan ya~ Sampai bertemu di kampus :*_

"Kekasihmu?" Yoonoh tak terlalu mengerti dengan aktivitas apa yang Yuta lakukan pada benda persegi panjang itu. Yang Yoonoh mengerti hanya lah satu kata. _Sweetie._ Dan tentu ia langsung berpikiran bahwa _sweetie_ itu adalah panggilan sayang Yuta untuk kekasihnya.

"Belom sih. Tapi segera." Yuta memasang cengiran lebarnya sebelum membiarkan Yoonoh hanya melihat warna hitam di layar persegi panjang itu. Sepupunya itu memasukkan benda persegi panjang yang ia sebut ponsel itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Oh ya Yoonoh, namamu kurang keren dan terdengar sulit untuk menemukan nama panggilan untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti namamu?"

"Huh?" Yoonoh menoleh ke arah Yuta dengan satu alis yang terangkat.

"Dan namamu terlalu mirip dengan nama paman Yunho. Membuatku sedikit takut saat menyebutkan namamu karena selalu terbayang wajah ayahmu itu." Yunho adalah orang yang menakutkan. Orang paling menakutkan dari keluarga ibunya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kurang suka dengan nama itu. Banyak teman-temanku disana yang mengatakan kalau namaku terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan. Kau punya ide untuk nama baruku?"

Yuta berpikir sejenak dengan kedua tangan yang mengetuk pada kemudi. Sebelum tak lama kemudian terdengar ia yang menjentikkan jarinya di udara. "Jaehyun! Jung Jaehyun. Terdengar keren, bukan?"

"Jaehyun.." Yoonoh mencoba mengulang nama itu. Merasakan bagaimana lidahnya membentuk artikulasi nama itu. Sebelum sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Yuta."

"Simpan terima kasihmu dan traktir aku di _café_ nanti."

Akhirnya, Yuta mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melajukan mobil _Ford GT_ berwarna biru itu keluar dari garasi rumahnya.

.

.

.

Taeyong menghentikan mobil sedan hitam yang ia kemudikan di depan sekolah Minhyung. Sementara Minhyung sibuk membuka sabuk pengamannya, Taeyong mengambil sesuatu dari bangku belakang. Sebuah tas tenteng berwarna hitam yang berisi sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Jangan lupa berikan ini pada Donghyuck." Ia memindah tangankan tas itu ke tangan Minhyung yang sekarang sibuk mengecek penampilannya di kaca depan mobil.

"Hyung pulang jam berapa nanti?"

"Lebih larut dari kemarin, Mark. Kau tak apa makan di luar kan? Maaf ya, hyung tak sempat memasakkan sesuatu untuk kau hangatkan nanti malam. Hyung tadi bangun agak siang."

Minhyung meringis. Jika yang kau katakan bangun pukul 6 pagi itu siang, bagaimana dengan Minhyung yang selalu bangun satu jam sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi? Pukul delapan pagi?

"Tak apa, hyung. Donghyuck selalu membukakan pintu rumahnya setiap jam makan malam kok, hehe." Minhyung pura-pura tak melihat Taeyong yang mendesah pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong dengan mencium pipi kakaknya itu sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. "Bye hyung! Hati-hati ya~" dan berlari meninggalkan mobil kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

Taeyong tersenyum tipis sembari menyentuh pipi kanannya yang baru saja dicium Minhyung. Seperti yang Minhyung selalu lakukan pada ayahnya, Minhyung juga selalu mencium pipi Taeyong sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah mengantarnya ke sekolah. Minhyung dan tingkah lakunya yang manis itu berhasil membuat hati Taeyong menghangat.

Tangan Taeyong meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Selama menyetir ke sekolah Minhyung, ia melihat satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

 _From : Baka-man_

 _Aku sudah akan berangkat. Hati2 dijalan ya~ Sampai bertemu di kampus :*_

Taeyong memutar bola matanya saat melihat emot cium yang diberikan si pengirim pesan yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sejak ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sekarang Minhyung masuki. "Dasar tukang gombal." Namun Taeyong tak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 _To : Baka-man_

 _Kau juga hati2. Jgn lupa sarapan. Kutunggu di kelas pertama kita~_

Taeyong kembali meletakkan ponselnya itu di _dashboard_ mobilnya lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

.

Yuta memarkirkan mobil _ford_ keluaran terbaru itu di parkiran kampus yang cukup luas. Namun, sejak mobil berwarna biru metalik itu memasuki gerbang kampus, banyak sepasang mata yang tertuju pada mobilnya.

"Apa setiap manusia selalu bertingkah seperti itu?" membuat Yoonoh tak tahan untuk berkomentar.

"Kau tak pernah mempelajari tentang manusia lebih dalam, Jae." Selama perjalanan tadi, Yuta mencoba membiasakan dirinya memanggil Yoonoh dengan nama barunya, Jaehyun. "Kejamnya kau hanya mau menikmati darah mereka."

Yoonoh –atau yang sekarang adalah Jaehyun, memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya kau tahu bagaimana aku saat menghisap darah mereka? Kau kan tak pernah bersamaku saat aku ke dunia manusia."

Yuta menoleh kepada Jaehyun sebelum mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat sepupunya itu bergidik. "Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Jaehyun-ku tersayang."

Mengabaikan Jaehyun yang masih belum terbiasa dengan suasana di sekitarnya dimana banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, Yuta mulai membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Kau sedang tak lapar kan?"

Mendengar kata lapar membuat Jaehyun tiba-tiba merasa ngeri. Mengingat bagaimana rasa makanan yang ia makan di _café_ yang ia datangi bersama Yuta sebelum ke kampus tadi. Harusnya ia meminum persediaan darah di kulkas Yuta saja sebelum berangkat tadi.

"Aku masih tak percaya kau makan makanan manusia itu."

Jaehyun mendengar Yuta terkekeh. "Awalnya saat aku mencobanya juga seperti kau, Jae. Makanan itu bahkan tak bisa masuk ke dalam kerongkonganku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi dan langsung kumuntahkan saat makanan itu menyentuh lidahku. Tapi tinggal 10 tahun disini membuatku terbiasa, Jae. Rasanya tak semengerikan itu, meskipun hambar. Tapi tetap bisa mengganjal perutku agar aku tak kelaparan di tengah keramaian seperti ini."

Ya, Jaehyun ingat kalau Yuta memaksa Jaehyun untuk menghabiskan makanan manusia itu tadi. Yuta mengatakan kalau ia harus mengganjal perutnya karena Yuta tak ingin Jaehyun menunjukkan taringnya saat mereka berada di tengah keramaian.

"Keluar yuk. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu di kelas pertama yang akan kita ambil."

Ucapan Yuta membuat Jaehyun mengikuti apa yang Yuta lakukan dengan membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar. Matanya menyipit saat melihat sinar matahari yang langsung tertuju padanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas yang akan menjadi kelas pertama mereka, semua pandangan orang yang mereka lewati tak pernah terlepas dari mereka merdua. Jaehyun bahkan harus memasang wajah dinginnya saat mendengar bisikan-bisikan orang-orang itu, atau bahkan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka ketika melewatinya. Jangan salahkan kemampuan kaumnya yang bisa mendengar bisikan sekecil apapun dan bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

Bertolak belakang dengan Jaehyun, Yuta tampaknya sangat menikmati berpasang-pasang mata yang terarah padanya. Senyum 1000 _megawatt_ tak lepas dari wajahnya. Membuat Jaehyun yang menangkap pemandangan itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Haruskah Jaehyun menyalahkan keturunannya mengenai wajahnya dan Yuta yang terlihat begitu sempurna di mata orang-orang itu?

"Kata Taeyong sih ini kelas kita." Setelah berjalan cukup lama menjelajahi kampus yang luas ini, akhirnya Yuta dan Jaehyun menemukan kelas yang sudah terisi sebagian itu.

"Yuta!" dan lambaian salah satu pemuda bersurai coklat dengan model rambut belah tengah itu membuat Yuta yakin kalau itu memang kelasnya.

Yuta yang masuk bersama Jaehyun lagi-lagi mengundang seluruh mata menatap ke arah mereka.

" _Oh my god!_ Aku mengambil kelas kalkulus yang berisi empat cowok tampan? Tolong tampar aku sekarang, Yerin!" ucapan salah satu gadis yang duduk di pinggir dekat pintu masuk hanya disambut Yuta yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat gadis itu memekik kegirangan.

Jaehyun tak menyangka sepupunya itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang suka tebar pesona.

" _Hey, guys!_ " Yuta mengambil alih salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah pemuda bersurai putih yang tersenyum sejak melihat Yuta di ambang pintu. "Kau terlihat semakin manis dengan rambut barumu itu, Yongie."

"Berhenti menggombalinya, Yuta. Ini masih terlalu pagi bagiku untuk melihat kalian bermesraan seperti itu." Si pemuda bersurai coklat itu angkat bicara. Mengundang tawa Yuta yang terdengar menggelegar dan membuat Jaehyun yang melihatnya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Ingat sepupuku yang kubilang pindah bersamaku ke rumah yang baru dua hari yang lalu?" Yuta menatap pemuda bersurai putih di sebelahnya dan pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya. keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jae, kemari. Jangan berdiri di situ saja dan duduk di sebelah Johnny."

Setelah mengira sepupunya itu lupa dengan kehadirannya di kelas ini juga, Jaehyun hanya bisa bernafas lega kalau sepupunya itu tak lupa Jaehyun belum terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ramai seperti ini. Maka, Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Yuta dan teman-temannya. Yang Yuta maksud Johnny pasti si pemuda bersurai coklat. Karena bangku kosong di sebelah pemuda bersurai hitam sudah diambil olehnya.

"Woah.. kukira kau bercanda kalau sepupumu itu tampan. Tapi ternyata kau berbohong soal bagian kalau kau lebih tampan darinya."

Jaehyun tersenyum kaku saat mendengar pujian dari salah satu teman Yuta yang bernama Johnny itu.

Sementara Yuta sudah siap membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Jaehyun memang lebih tampan dariku. Tapi yang mendapatkan hati nona Taeyong siapa? Hanya Nakamoto Yuta seorang."

Mendengar nama baru bagi Jaehyun membuat pemuda itu menatap satu-satunya teman Yuta yang tersisa. Kedua iris coklatnya bertemu dengan dua iris hitam milik pemuda yang ia yakini bernama Taeyong.

Dua iris hitam yang seolah mengundangnya untuk terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Oh ya? Kurasa Taeyong sekarang lebih tertarik dengan sepupumu daripada kau."

Ucapan Johnny membuat Yuta segera menatap sosok di sebelahnya. Yang entah sejak kapan membuat Jaehyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Yuta yang berada di samping tubuhnya mengepal.

Tatapan itu. Bagaimana Jaehyun seolah terhipnotis untuk terus menatap dua lingkaran hitam yang ada di bola mata Taeyong. Yuta tahu benar itu. Karena, tiga tahun yang lalu, tatapan yang sama lah yang membuatnya tergila-gila dengan Taeyong.

Juga aroma darahnya yang mengundang..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai guys~ sesuai dengan janji aku bakal publish chap 1 buat Dracula V.S Vampire. Daaaann, karena aku tipe orang yang suka bertele-tele, di chapter ini belum aku kasih tahu secara gamblang, siapa yang Dracula dan siapa yang Vampire. Tapi, kalo kalian baca baik-baik pasti bisa nebak kok, hehe.

Thanks banget buat yang ngasih respons positif dari prolog yang kupost beberapa waktu yang lalu. Reviews kalian lah yang membantu aku mengembangkan ide campuran antara aku dan mbak **bbykon** dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk fic ini. Dan maaf karena baru bisa ngupublish ficnya malem-malem. Aku makhluk malam memang. Kalo siang suka tidur-tiduran dan berakhir ketiduran (?) apalagi kalo masih dalam suasana liburan, hehe.

The last, FnR pleeeaasssee ^^


End file.
